Black Kiss
by AnimeAngels-x
Summary: Hey Fanfictioners! Well, here it is, my first book. I so totally hope you like it, it's my first time so please go easy on me. But, if I do need to improve or if you want to talk about something, please review ASAP : P.S- please don't be harsh xx
1. Chapter 1

Black Kiss

My name is Miyuki Osaka, but you can call me Miyu. I hate my life. My idiot brother, Kichiro is always in my face and, to be honest, it really bugs me. Not to mention my bratty little sister, Mai, who always, and I mean _always_, steals from me. Make-up, my phone (which she dropped down the toilet _accidentally! _Yeah right!) And recently she stole my diary and showed it to the most downright annoying guy in school! I hate her! But enough about my stupid sister, let's move on to_…him._ His name is Aiden. He's the most popular boy and all the girls swoon over him. He also takes part in most sport activities and on top of that, he's super smart too. Not that I like him or anything! And anyway, suppose I DID go out with him, he'd have to go through my mum first! My mum, to me, is the strongest (figuratively speaking) woman in the world. She means a total lot to me and I don't know what I'd do without her.

Two years ago, my father tried to kill my mother because he thought she was a vampire and she was hiding it from him all along. Like my mum would be a vampire, they don't exist! But one night, I heard him close the front door. He was gone. Never to be seen again. Anyway, I don't care about him anymore, really. All I care about is getting into a good college and make good pay. To take care of my mum.

"Whatcha doing?" sung a voice over my shoulder. It made me shudder at the sight I saw. It was Nobu. Or as I like to call him, noob. He's the school dork.

"Nothing you would be interested in, noob," I replied. "Now get out of my face or trust me, you really don't want to know where I'm going to shove my pen." I glared at him.

"Yeah, noob. You better do what she says," It was Asaka. She's my best friend and the greatest girl ever. "Now get out of here." He shuffled out the door, bemused and startled. "Hey, Miyu, what's up? You look… different today." Asaka may have noticed I was staring into space.

I wasn't looking properly, but to other people, it would seem I was looking straight at Aiden! Asaka was staring at me, eye to side of face, waiting for an answer. Come on, Miyu-san. Think! THINK!

"Uh..I was just...umm…looking at that poster over there!" I lied. I was pointing aimlessly in the direction of the notice board. Asaka's neatly arched eyebrows shot up as I was pointing. When I looked around, to my embarrassment, I discovered I was pointing at the knitting club poster. KNITTING CLUB? Oh, Asaka knows me too well. She'll totally know I'm lying! I hid most of my face behind my folder and peered over to look at her reaction. "Knitting club?" She said. "What the hell, Miyu. I know you too well for this. You were looking over at Aiden! No wonder! He's so cute! His six-pack…his big brown eyes…his muscly arms…his messy blonde-brown hair…need I go on?" I gave her my evil look.

"Ok, ok! I can take a hint!" She said, mockingly while walking away. I so was not looking at Aiden. Was I…?

That night, in my room, I was reading a magazine, wondering whether I should get a new outfit. Just then, my door slowly creaked open. Crap! It was my mum! I was supposed to be asleep! I threw the magazine across the room, it making more noise than I intended it to, pulled the covers over my curly, black hair and made pretend little snores. My mum is so easy to fool, but I might as well have just stayed awake.

"Miyu. Miyuki. Are you asleep, honey? Miyu-san? Please wake up." I sat up, pretended to yawn and rubbed my totally not tired eyes. "Yeah, mum? What's up?" I asked, sleepily. I am such a drama queen. And proud! My mum did a small smile and said, "I need to tell you something. But you need to promise me. Not to tell. Anyone. Not even Asaka." She had tears in her eyes. I wiped them with the back of my finger and sat up properly. "Okay, mum. I promise I won't tell. Honest! A Scout's Oath!"

You don't even go to Scout's, you silly girl! Don't you try and fool me! But, seriously. Do not tell anyone." She said seriously. I nodded. She breathed in heavily, and slowly exhaled. "Tickle me." She said. What the hell?

"What the hell? Why do you want me to tickle you? Is that the secret? Knowing that you have a certain tickle spot?" I asked.

"Just. Tickle me."

I obeyed, and tickled her. She started laughing like a crazy spaz which, and trust me on this, you need headphones to get through it, it's so loud. I shushed her…and then I realised. Her teeth.

"Mum? W-what's up with your teeth? Wait. Hold on, are you a…a…"

"Go on, Miyu. Don't be afraid. Say it."

"Mum. Are you a vampire?"

She nodded.

"Are you angry at me?" She asked, innocently. I was totally confused at this point. "Is that the way you wanted to break it to me? By making you laugh? What's wrong with a good old smiling these days?" I asked. She started crying.

"Mum? Mum, I didn't mean it. Really. So, you're a vampire. I don't care! It's kinda cool, if you think about it. Vampire, mermaid, I wouldn't care if you were Nobu! Okay, maybe I would, that would be weird. But, mum, I still love you. Whatever you are!" I said calmly and comfortingly. She gave me a hug. Then, I felt a sharp pinch on my neck…

"OW! Ah, I think that was a mosquito or something. Pesky things…" I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck. She smiled, showing her fangs. Black blood dripped from one of them, while she licked them. I gasped. I turned on the light, ran to my big mirror, and looked at the two small holes on the side of my neck. "Oh my god, mum." I said morbidly. She smiled. "What's up, honey?"

"Mum! This is nothing to be smiling about! YOU BIT ME! Normally I'd hit Mai for biting me, but she's my little sister! She ALWAYS does it! But, I'd never expect it from you!" I gasped, feeling insecure and awkward. Mum, got up from my bed, and started walking towards me. I thought of backing up, rushing down the stairs, eating a piece of toast and running down the road screaming, "MY MUM'S A PSHYCO VAMPIRE MANIAC WHO'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Then, I thought that maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Mum gave me a kiss and said, "I'm a Pureblood. That means that I can turn mortals into vampires. There's only a few of us. By this time tomorrow, you, yourself, will be a vampire. But you can't tell anyone, remember, otherwise our cover will be blown and we might have to move forever." As I went back to bed, a thousand and one thoughts were fluttering freely and carelessly through my head like a new-born butterfly. Excitement, fear and tension buzzed through my whole body. I ended up going to bed at 3 in the morning.

When I woke up at 6:30am for school, as I usually do, the first thing I did was to check for new teeth. I used my tongue to slide across the upper part of my teeth.

"OW! Awesome! I've got fangs!" I pondered for a while. "Not awesome! How am I going to hide my teeth to my friends?" I so badly wanted to ask my mum for help but she was still sleeping, and I felt bad going to wake her, so I didn't. I had to find a way. Think, Miyu, THINK! Aha! I know what I'll do! I'll pretend to be Emo for the day and not smile at all! Then, that way no one will be able to see my teeth!

"Amazing!" I said to myself. "How DO you come up with these ideas, Miyu-san?"

"Oh, Miyu-san," I "replied" still talking to myself. "It just takes pure smarts and intellect to know how to work things out. I'm just that cool!" I got ready for school, not forgetting the Emo parts. Wait a second..I don't know HOW to look Emo!

The End Of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

I went through my sister's wardrobe, tip-toeing trying not to wake her. I was trying to find that super-thick black mascara she stole from me a couple of years back. I found my mascara, my eyeliner, my foundation, and super jet black lipstick. Trust me. You do not want to know why I have a lot of black.

I put on my pale foundation, heavy mascara and eyeliner. I put on a black and pink striped t-shirt, and a black pleated skirt. I pulled thigh long gray and black socks. Then I put on black boots. I'm ready! Oh wait! My hair! But I was running a bit late and my bus was going to come in ten minutes! Okay, calm down Miyu, calm down... I'll just have to improvise!

I straightened my hair and quickly layered the back and my side fringe. I would do the rest at school.

When I came into class, everyone stared at me. Is this what it's like to be popular? I sat down, not saying a word, and put my dark fringe right across my face.

How could this get any worse? Just then, Nobu came over. Oh. That's how.

"Hey there, sweet cheeks!" I did nothing, except give him a eerie glare with my piercing red contacts. Nobu looked like he wanted to run and duck for cover. But, unfortunately, he stayed right where he was.

"Honey bear, what's the matter?" I said nothing. Nobu laughed and snorted. …Total geek.

"Never mind, baby cakes," He said. "I love the silent types. In fact, I remember—" I cut him off by standing up from my seat and saying, "Look, Nobu. I don't know what you want from me! Honestly, why don't you just leave me alone!" I shouted. Then, I realised. He made me talk when I didn't want to for the whole day, because of my teeth. I shut my mouth instantly. Unexpectedly, Nobu dragged me out of the room and slammed me against the wall. I looked shocked.

This new aggression from Nobu was sort of…cool.

"What the hell, noob? What's your problem?" I said, trying not to laugh because his face looked so funny.

"This is not funny," he said darkly. "I want to know what that thing is in your mouth." I laughed, deliberately showing my teeth. He gasped. I walked towards him slowly.

"You DO know what this means, don't you Nobu?" I said, suddenly changing my expression from being happy, to serious. He shook his head. I continued walking until I was right in front of him. I could literally feel his heart beating rapidly. As much as I didn't want to, I wound my arms around his waist and put my mouth to his ear. He was breathing rapidly too, but I could tell he was trying not to show it. I whispered into his ear, "You can't tell anybody about this Nobu. Otherwise, I will KILL you. Literally." As I was about to pull away, Nobu grabbed my waist, pulled me in and kissed me.

Oh my GOD! My first ever kiss from someone outside my family! I relaxed and went closer…

What the fuck? What am I doing? THIS IS NOBU I'M KISSING! I pulled away and spat on the floor. Nobu was walking towards me.

"Nobu… no please, stop," I said. He kept walking. "Nobu, seriously stop." I said getting really angry now. He still kept on walking. He thinks he's brave doesn't he?

"Nobu, this is your last warning." I said

He carried on walking. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't control my actions. I charged forward, licked him on the side of his neck, and sunk my fangs into him, sucking his blood. He fell to the floor, not moving. I leaned towards him. "I'm sorry, Nobu," I whispered. "You made me do it." I walked back into the classroom, leaving him there.

Aiden came in next but he was all alone. I felt really dangerous and confident when I saw him. My mind was taking over my heart. I went up to him and plucked up the courage to say hi.

"Hey, Aiden. What's up?" I said feebly. He looked confused.

"Uh..hey? I'm cool, I guess. Umm..who are you?" He asked.

I laughed, "Aiden! It's me! Miyu? You know me!" Aiden smiled. "Oh it's you! You look different with all your…uhh…black." I looked disappointed. "You mean…" I said quietly. "you don't like it?"

"No no! I think it looks cute on you, really. It suits you."

I beamed a big smile at him and gave him a hug. I don't know why, but it felt real, you know? And the cool thing about it is, he hugged me back…

Last, but not least, Asaka came in. Her head was looking round for me. "Um, Asaka?" I called. "Over here?" I beckoned her over with my black fingernail. She skipped over to me, clapping like a mad person.

"OMG! I soooo totally L-O-V-E your look! All black!" She screamed.

Our teacher came in and we had to start our lesson. I don't know how she missed Nobu, and that confused me. I put my hand up.

"….and 1+1 equals? Anyone? Yes, Miyu?" Miss Hitashi said.

"Umm..Miss? It's not about that unbelievably easy question. I'm asking about Nobu. Didn't you see him outside?" Miss Hitashi shook her head. The whole class stared at me and started to whisper to eachother.

"Why does she care about Nobu anyway?"

"Why's she wearing black? Is she an Emo?"

"I think she is."

I kept quiet until break time. I walked out of the room and a hand reached out to me and pulled me into a room. I tried to scream, but the hand covered my mouth. It was Aiden.

"Aiden? W-what's going on? Where are we?" I asked, fiddling with my hands, as we were the only ones in the room.

"We're in the broom closet. I brought you in here to ask you something." He said suspiciously, while closing the door, quietly. He walked towards me. I backed away a bit.

"I thought about what you did this morning, Miyu." he said.

"What I did? Oh, you mean hug you? Yeah, what's wrong with that?" I said, feeling confident again.

"Nothing, nothing." There was an awkward silence. I knew one of us had to do SOMETHING, so I decided it had to be me with my new-found confidence. I walked towards him and gave him another hug. This time, I didn't let go.

Aiden hesitated. He took my arm and pulled me closer towards him. I felt…safe with him. Like, we could do anything we wanted.

"I like you, Miyu. Really, I do. I just don't really show it. But now's the chance to." he said softly, caressing my hair gently. It felt good and bad at the same time. It felt good because he said he liked me. But it felt bad because someone could burst in at any second. No, wait…that feels good. It feels good because the feeling of the danger of getting caught is exhilarating.

He pushed me slowly towards the wall and leaned on it with the palm of his hand. I was looking up at him with my dark eyes and piercing red pupils. He leaned in slowly and when his lips were THIS close to my lips, I suddenly realised. My teeth. I dodged out the way and he kissed the damp spot on the wall. I couldn't help but laugh. He looked at my mouth, HIS mouth wide open.

"Oh. You know about my teeth. Yeah…I'm a vampire."

He opened his mouth. I was wincing inside, wondering what he was going to say. "That's kinda cool. I love vampires."

I smiled. "Does that mean, you love me?"

He hesitated. But then he walked towards me and told me to open my mouth, wide. I did as I was told. He inspected my fangs.

"In a way," he said. "I think it's cute. And so are you."

"Thanks, Aiden." I smiled. We slowly leaned into each other, and we kissed. It felt so real, so amazing. Until he put his tongue into my mouth a bit.

"No, Aiden. Please don't." I said muffled.

"Please, Miyu. I love you." He said.

"I…love you too, Aiden."

We carried on kissing. My heart told me no, but I didn't care. I loved Aiden too much.

The bell rang, but I didn't care. Neither did Aiden. I wanted to stay with Aiden forever.

"Miyu. I need to tell you something. Promise me you won't get agitated and upset." Aiden said. I had a confused look on my face. "What…are you talking about, Aiden?"

"Just promise me."

"Ok, Aiden. I promise." I smiled.

"I kinda… sorta… YOU know…?" Aiden said.

"Uh, no, I don't kinda, sorta know." I giggled.

"Ok. I kinda want us to do…IT." Aiden held his breath waiting for an answer. I stared at him.

"What the fuck, Aiden! I don't want to do it! I'm way too young! I can't belive you would think about something like that! I …I trusted you. You…you pervert!" I screamed and ran out. Leaving him there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I came home after school, I didn't know what I was going to say to Mai and Kichiro…luckily they weren't in. They probably went to the park, or something. I went into my mother's room and looked at her. I felt her wrist. I was cold and I couldn't feel a pulse. I broke down into tears. I didn't mean for it to happen like this. It happened way too quickly.

I decided to hide the body; otherwise Mai and Kichiro would totally find it suspicious that Mum had been sleeping for a day or so. I put the body into a black bin bag and buried her in the back garden behind the shed. No one would look over. My hands were shaking after I realised what I had just done. I accidentally killed and buried my own mother.

What would I say to Kichiro? And Mai wouldn't be able to handle it if I told her. She's only eight. I'll just say she's late from work. They believed me. I need to think of something else, or I'll totally blow my cover.

The next morning at school, Aiden came into the classroom about ten minutes after me. I really didn't want to talk to him after what he said he wanted to do. He was walking up to me anyway, as I expected. He was about 10 steps away from where I was sitting.

"Oh, I swear to God, Aiden. If you take another step closer to me, I will seriously make you regret it." I said, angrily.

"So what are you going to do then, huh? Bite me? Go on then. Bite me." Aiden said, folding his arms, trying to stand his ground.

"Don't tempt me." I hissed, baring my sharp teeth at him. "I mean, I am pretty hungry for blood, you know. Because that's what you think isn't it? That's so stereotypical. I bet you think that all vampires hang upside down at night time. And they hunt to quench their disgusting blood-fest. Well, I'm not like that. I'm different."

Aiden stared at me, sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Miyu. Really, I am. I don't think that of you. I like how you're different than everybody else."

"Then why did you want me to do it with you? That's disgusting. That's all guys like you do, isn't it? Chatting up girls, trying to get lucky."

"Now who's being stereotypical?" he countered. I couldn't help but smile at the mistake I made. He extended his arms out to me.

"I'm sorry, Miyu. Forgive me?" he said smiling his "pretty-boy" smile. I got up out of my seat and gave him a hug.

"Yeah, I forgive you. Just don't do it again, okay?" I said, flicking him on the nose.

"I promise." He said softly, giving me a kiss.

Just at that same moment, Asaka walked into the classroom.

"Miyu! What are you doing? He's a pervert! You told me on the phone last night, that he wanted to do it with you!"

"Oh, Asaka, that was then. We talked and he apologised. Isn't that sweet of him?" I said, putting my arms around his neck, smiling.

"Miyu! Get away from him! I don't care if he's a pervert or not. He still tried to pressure you into sex! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" Asaka shouted. She stormed over to him.

"No, Asaka, don't!" I shouted. I ran up to her and bit her on the neck. She fell to the ground. Aiden and I stared at her on the ground, unconscious.

"Oh, f***!" I screamed. Aiden rubbed his head.

"Oooh…how you gonna get out of this one?" he asked.

"Oh my God, I really don't know. I just killed my best friend!" I screamed.

"Hey, hey. Calm down okay? You don't want to attract attention."

"Well, what am I going to do? School starts in ten minutes! Oh my God, I'm hyperventilating. Air, I need air!" I panicked.

"Woah, hey, calm down, I'll be with you all the way and – hey, what's that? On Asaka's neck?"

"It's blood! What do you think it is? Okay, we're going to need a place to put her…"

"No, I know its blood but…it's black. Isn't blood meant to be red?"

I leaned in closer to her and licked the blood off of her neck.

"Hmm…you're right. It tastes funny. Well, obviously something was wrong with Asaka's blood. But now that I think about it…Nobu's, my Mum's and now Asaka's blood was black too!" I said.

"Well, maybe it's just you then. Hey, try biting me and see what happens." Aiden said, pointing to his neck.

"Are you crazy? You might die, too! I can't afford to end another life. The line stops here."

We took Asaka and put her in the broom closet. I stole the broom closet key and locked the door so no one would know she was in there.

"I'm a murderer. I've killed the people I loved the most. Well, I killed Nobu too, but he's in the loser category." I sulked.

"Don't you worry about a thing. As long as I'm here with you, everything will be ok. I'll promise you that." Aiden said, giving me a comforting hug.

"You've been making loads of promises lately." I giggled. I looked at the clock.

"Hey, it's gone past 8:30. Why isn't anyone here yet? Are they late or something?" I wondered.

"Oh, I totally forgot. It's a bank holiday today. None of the students are supposed to be in," Aiden said, getting up. "But, I wonder why Asaka came in today."

I shrugged. We started walking back to my house. When we got through the door, Mai came running up to me and tugged on my skirt.

"Miyu! I can't find Mummy! Where is she? Kichiro doesn't know either."

"Yeah, Miyu. Where's Mum? Do you know?" Kichiro said, coming down the stairs.

I hesitated. I bent down to Mai and pinched her chubby cheeks.

"You little monkey! Haven't you been getting Mum's calls? She's on a business trip! She's not going to be home for a couple of months, so Kichiro and I will look after you until she comes back, okay?" I said tickling her.

Mai squealed and ran into her bedroom. Kichiro gave me a look that said he didn't believe me. But he went upstairs as well without saying a word.

"What're you going to do, Miyu?" Aiden asked.

"Whatever I'm doing now, because obviously it's working."

***Nobu's POV: (I know, it's been a while, sorry.)**

I opened my eyes and stretched.

"Wow that felt like the longest sleep ever!" I said yawning. I looked around. I saw nothing but white fluffy cloud-like substances around me. I gasped.

"Where am I…?" I said, trembling. "Hello? Is anybody there?" Was I…dead? I walked around for a while and saw, what looked like…Miyu's mother! I ran up to her.

"Hey, your Miyu's mum, aren't you? What's going on around here?" I asked, hurriedly.

"Nobu! You're Miyu's school friend aren't you? I really don't know. But all I remember after I woke up is someone biting me. And now, here I am. I think this is heaven." She said, looking around. "Hey, look. There's Asaka. What's she doing here?"

Asaka ran up to us, crying. She hugged Miyu's mum.

"You guys, I'm really scared. Are we…are we dead?" she said, her voice breaking. I looked at her, considerately, feeling sorry for her.

"The last thing I saw was Miyu running up to me and then I think I fell unconscious. Then I woke up and now I'm here. Hey, look! Golden gates! We really are dead!" she screamed. Me and Miyu's mum looked at each other. There was no other explanation. We were dead. And Miyu killed us.

The End of Chapter 3


End file.
